Attack of the Fangirl
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: A short little story about an obsessed fangirl who breaks into the BAU... Sort of a crack-fic.


**A/N: This is just a slightly silly, weird oneshot that I wrote about an obsessive CM fan (No, Laura, I'm NOT talking about me!) who takes things a little too far…**

**Special shout out to SSAFanbar, who's review of "Grim Reaper" is what put this strange idea in my head! It just wouldn't leave me alone!**

**Hmm, this could sort of be read a parody I suppose, but I'm not gonna put a label on it… hope you guys like it though!**

**WARNING: random strangeness from my insane mind; possible language; maybe some mentions of violence**

**Oh, and no, I'm not talking any particular episode, so you guys can just put whatever one you want in if you want…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know that I'm not totally psychotic for writing this!**

* * *

Attack of the Fangirl

She stared at the TV, gaping as the ending credits began playing. They had _not _seriously just left her with another cliffhanger? She flipped the television off, a half frown on her face as her mind raced with the endless possibilities of what could be happening to the characters of her favorite television show…

She instead turned on her computer and started committing some of those possibilities to paper to eventually be posted on her FanFiction account for the other fans to read. Halfway through the second paragraph, she paused, an add on her email account catching her eye.

"Join the FBI Training Academy Today in Quantico, Virginia!"

A slow smile graced her face. That's what she would do… it almost amazed her that she hadn't thought of it before. She could go to Quantico and talk to them there to find out what had really happened! It was so perfect, how had she missed it?

It took even less time than it took her to make the decision, for her to have a bag packed and ready for her trip the next morning to Quantico, Virginia, home to the FBI's most elite group of agents: the BAU team from _Criminal Minds_.

* * *

Reid yawned and poured himself a cup of coffee in the break room. It had been a fairly slow week since the end of the last episode. Thankfully, no psychotic serial killers seemed to have him on their radar at the moment and it was a good feeling to be safe for once. Morgan walked in with his own cup and that annoying smirk on his face that could only mean he was about to start teasing him about _something._

"Hey, Pretty Boy," he greeted him with a grin. "Have a good night?"

Reid frowned, "Fine, why?" he asked.

"Just wondering, Reid. You don't need to get pissy…"

Reid sighed, "Sorry… I didn't get much sleep, I guess." he apologized. "But at least we don't have a case right now."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's life in danger this week." Morgan said, eyes sparkling slightly.

Reid rolled his eyes, "It's me pretty much every other week," he said, "I think I've had more than my fair share of kidnappings, torments, trauma and injuries."

"But the audience loves it when you get hurt, kid." Morgan teased, smiling at him.

"Maybe," Reid agreed. "But our audience has some pretty twisted people in it, so I don't think it should count."

"Well of course you would think that," Morgan said, "You're the one they like to torture. But seriously, do you have any idea what it's like to come in second to a dorky kid like you?"

Reid frowned, "I'd like to see you take the crap I deal with and not go insane, Morgan." He muttered, taking a long drink from his mug.

The sound of crushing glass suddenly turned their attention to the bullpen just outside the small room. A young girl, maybe nineteen or twenty, was standing there amongst the broken glass from the BAU entry doors, her long hair pulled back in a ponytail, eyes searching the space expectantly. They both paled considerably when they saw the gun in her hands.

"Ma'am," Morgan said slowly, walking forward with one hand lightly resting on his own gun. "Put the weapon down slowly, ok?"

Her eyes fell on him and Reid and a bright smile lit up her face. "It's you!" she squealed, sounding practically giddy. "Omigosh! I can't believe it's really you! Reid and Morgan, both of you standing right here in front of me!"

Her eyes were sort of starry for a minute as she stared at them, the gun still gripped in her hands.

"Ma'am?" Morgan frowned, moving cautiously closer.

"I felt so bad for you when everyone found out what happened to you with that Buford guy." she said suddenly, her words causing Morgan to flinch slightly. "I mean, what a bastard! Personally, I wish you could've killed him or something…" she frowned, "And, _gawd_ Reid, all the horrible things they do to you! I mean, I love it, but sometimes…" she shook her head. "Like when you told Morgan about what those guys did to you in high school… I wanted to kill every one of 'em for that. Or when you thought your dad might have been a killer…" she trailed off. Reid blushed furiously and looked down in embarrassment. How did this girl know all that stuff about them?

She suddenly started speaking again, "But that's not why I'm here." she said. "You have to tell me what happens, I'm dying to know!"

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked, frowning at her.

"Next week!" she said. "On _Criminal Minds_! What's going on? I've gotta know, seriously! Just tell me you're all ok, and… do they find the guy? Please don't say he's gonna get away, that would suck!"

Morgan and Reid exchanged a look, "You mean… on the show?" Reid asked, frowning.

She nodded eagerly, "Yes, on the show! Please tell me!"

They frowned, "If that's all you wanted to know… why'd you bring a gun?" Reid asked, nodding toward the gun she still had in her hands.

She looked down at it as if she was seeing it for the first time. "Oh, this?" she asked, lifting it up for a better view. "I had to get in the BAU somehow, and the door was stuck anyway."

"So you shot it?" Morgan asked incredulously.

She shrugged, "That's not the point," she said emphatically. "The point is, I'm dying to know what's going to happen in next weeks episode! Please tell me!"

"We can't," Reid said.

"I won't tell a soul, I swear!" she promise, her eyes wide and pleading.

"We can't," Morgan told her.

"Please!" she begged.

"No, seriously, we can't tell you." Reid explained. "We don't even know. They don't tell us anything before it actually happens…"

She frowned, "Really?" she asked.

"Really." they answered.

She sighed, "Alright fine… where's their office?"

"Third floor," Morgan answered, pointing toward the elevators. "They're in conference room 12."

She nodded and darted off to the elevators, pressing the '3' button as the doors started closing.

Morgan looked at Reid, eyebrows raised, "She was nice, huh?"

"Nice? She was insane!" Reid said, staring after her. "It's people like that watching the show that make them decide it's a good idea to torture me the way they do."

"I'll say it again Reid: the Fangirls just love to see you hurt," he said, smiling.

Reid sighed, "It's not fun," he muttered.

Morgan laughed lightly, turning to go back to his desk and stepping on a couple shards of broken glass. He frowned, "Who's gonna explain all this to Hotch?" he asked, turning back to Reid.

Reid shrugged, "You're the one who said she was nice; you explain it to him." he said, re-filling his cup and walking briskly back to his desk where his usual paperwork awaited him.

END

* * *

**E/N: See what I meant about random and weird? Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Again, thanks to SSAFanbar for the inspiration!**

**Please review!**


End file.
